My story
by xxRiku'sxxDarkxxAngelxx
Summary: I've lived on destiny islands ever since i was seven. i was bullied by Sora, Riku and kairy ever since. all my life i've heared other peoples story but this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know what you guys are thinking, what the hell is this idiot doing starting another story when she's got two other stories that she hasn't updated in ages? Well I'm starting a new story because I have been struck by inspiration! So you'll just have to deal with it!**

**I'm only going to say this once for the whole story : I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters nor do I own the dragon ball Z fill in characters that I am using. I do however own my own characters of which you don't recognize. Oh and I have majorly tweaked the kingdom hearts story line by the way.**

When I was seven years old I ran away from home. I ran away from that terrible house of which I had lived in for seven years. I ran away from the father who didn't want me, I ran away from the eyes of my fathers friends when they looked at me with disgust or pity. And I ran away from the whispers of my surroundings comparing me to my brother. I was sick of being apart of a story, as a filler character whom nobody liked.

I was the quiet one in my family. I was the one who would read a book and stay out of the way. I was the one who refused to fight like the others in my 'family'. I would never talk out of place, in fact I barley talked at all.

I wasn't like the average saigin. Passion for books and lack of it for fighting astounded my parents and shamed my father. My mother loved me, with all her heart. Her name was Akari, translating from Japanese to mean a light. And that's just what she was to me. She was the light in my life. She was my joy in all the misery. But all to soon my light was gone. She had died when I was only four. The one person who would take the precious time out of her day to take me to the library to get a book to read or who would remember my birthday enough to get me a present. She was in a car crash that left her a wreck. They were quick and got her to the hospital quickly but it was all in vein. She died a few hours later. Before she died she called me into her room and gave something very precious that I still have to this day. She gave me a silver chain with an empty silver heart. In the middle of the heart was a rich purple amethyst. It was my mothers last gift to me before she went cold. My mother was the most beautiful person there ever was. She was loving and caring and didn't deserve to leave the world so soon. But she did. And there wasn't anything I could do about it.

I had a power level below average and had no desire to fight. I could have learned. I was offered numerous times out of desperation from my father and his friends, hoping that I had some sort of hidden power that would take the disgrace of having a powerless child off of my fathers name. But I declined.

When I was six my brother left. When mom died he kind of took care of me. When he looked at me I didn't see disgrace or pity. I saw indifference, but it was better than the other two. He asked questions about school and wanted to know if I was being bullied or anything. Of coarse when he asked me these questions I would tell him that school was fine and I wasn't being bullied. I didn't want him to worry as well. He also made sure that I ate all the nights that I didn't show up at the dinner table. Like I said, I wasn't your average saigin. The night he left he left me a note. I said that he hated me and that I was a mistake. He said he hated it how he always had to look out for me and that he never wanted to see me again. From that day on I closed up completely. I never talked, not even to my dad. I'd wake up early so I could go to school before anyone woke up.

One night my dad decided that he had had enough of me. He shouted that he never wanted me and that it was my fault my brother left. He said he wished that I had died with mom or ran away instead of my brother. He said that if I wasn't here than he would have had the perfect life with Chi Chi. He told me that he wished I would just disappear. After this he punched a hole in the wall and shouted at me to go to my room.

**Flash back**

As he stood there shouting at me I looked at the floor and took it. I didn't cry. What was the point? He would only shout at me more. After he punched the wall he told me to go to my room. I knew he was right. I already knew all the things he had said to me so why did it hurt more when he said it?

When I got to my room I got one of my brothers old backpacks and started packing. I would leave tonight. I can't stay here any longer. Not when I'm causing so much trouble. Why not leave and let them have the perfect family with their unborn baby boy named Gohan? I was going to leave.

I had packed the essentials, my favorite books and some pictures of my mom. I climbed out the window and landed on my feet. I ran into the forest and finally let the tears spill out. I let myself cry for the first time since my mom died. I ran while I cried. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care I just couldn't stay there. Suddenly I felt something hard hit me and all was black.

**End Flash back**

My name is Hope Son. Used to be daughter of Goku Son. Before I ran away I was always hearing and telling other peoples stories. But know I's my turn. This is my story.

**Ok bad first chapter but I swear the next one will be better. I just used this chapter to introduce you to her and how her life was before destiny islands. **

**L8er**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm finally updating my new story! I think True Friends will be put on hold for a bit. Sorry to those who like that fic. But if anyone could think of a cool dark outfit for Hope to change into then give me a review.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep." 'There goes that stupid alarm clock again.' Hope thought as she opened her eyes. She was greeted by her faded white ceiling of her shabby old apartment.

She sighed and got out of bed. She slowly headed for the bathroom, turning of her alarm on the way.

She stretched and flinched as she stepped onto the cold marble of her bathroom. She stepped up to the mirror and washed her face. She brushed her teeth then headed back into the bedroom. She reached into the closet and pulled out her way to revealing for her tastes school uniform.

It was a black minni skirt with blue lining that went a little below her upper thigh. It came with a tight sailor top with a blue scarf to tie around your shoulders. She got changed quickly before tying her hair up in her normal low pony tale.

She grabbed and apple off the counter and picked up her bag which was by the front door. She then left and locked the door behind her.

It took her twenty minutes to walk from her down society apartment to get to her fancy school that she was only attending because of her good grades. The rest of the kids that were here were all here because there families were filthy rich and made large donations to the school.

She walked past all the spoilt teenagers surrounding her. She caught bits and pieces of their conversations and was not surprised to hear that they were manly about subjects like jewelry and other material objects.

She walked up to her locker and put in her combination. She had just opened it only to have it slammed closed again by none other than…

Hope's POV 

"What do you want now Riku?" I asked making no effort to keep the frustration out of my voice. It had become a common past time before, after, and in between classes for Riku and his stupid friends to pick on me. So by know I was used to it.

"Now that isn't any way to treat a royal now is it?" he asked bending down so we were face to face. His annoying smirk facing of against my death glare.

I should probably explain the system here. We, I mean they, kind of divide it up into medieval times when it comes to classifying who's popular and who's not. Its based on manly popularity and who your friends with but if your filthy rich like most kids in this school it gives you a healthy foot up.

So it goes like this:

The highest rank is Royalty. Otherwise known as the royals. They're the richest people at the school and are right at the top of the ladder. These consist of manly rich blitzball players, cheerleaders other people on slightly less popular sports such as football and basketball. The Royals control the whole school as if it were their playground. Not even the teachers stand up to them.

The next one is Nobility. They're practically the same as the royals except aren't as rich or popular. The Nobles also have a lot of power over the school but not as much as the royals. They try to hang around the royals hoping to get moved up a class and to be able to control everything that's going on.

Next comes the Middle Class. To normal people like you and me these people would be quite well off. A couple of holidays every year, expensive Christmas presents like a TV in their room or a computer. But to all the rest of these snobs they were simply middle class. The bullies didn't particularly target them but there have been cases when they've been bullied.

Last and apparently least to all these snobs are the peasants. These are the kids who actually got in because of their grades. Not just their parents pocket. Most of the peasants supposedly knows their place so don't get bullied as often unless they're targeted by a royal or noble.

When I say know their place I mean that they step to the side when they see higher class man coming. I mean doing the royals and nobles homework and basically doing anything they say with out a single complaint.

Oh and yes. I'm a peasant by the way. And the reason that I'm targeted is because I don't do any of the things that peasants are 'supposed' to do. I talk back send glares and basically don't take crap.

Now back to the situation at hand.

I could see his little crowd behind him smirking at the situation and looking very amused. Well I'm glad some people were having fun.

His face was leveled with mine as his smirk challenged my glare. It annoyed me that he had to bend down so low just to come face to face with me. He was a good head taller that me.

"Don't make me say it again. What the hell do you want?" I asked again through gritted teeth.

"Hey you can't talk to Riku like that. You should know he's a royal and far more important than an undistinguished bug like you." Yelled out one of the girls in the group. She had blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had on the schools cheer leading uniform, which consisted of a long sleeved top that ended at least three inches above her belly button. The top had red sleeved and the top half of the middle was red as well. The rest of the shirt was white. The skirt was incredibly short and was red with a white outline.

She rose her hand to strike me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that she had been stopped by non other than Riku himself.

I went wide eyed and looked at him.

"Chill out Misuki" he said in a calm voice letting her arm go. He looked at me and smirked at my wide eyed expression and smirked. "We'll let her go this time. Class is about to start and we don't want to be late because of her. But…" he trailed of for a minute.

Than, as quick as lightning he had me pinned to the lockers with one hand digging into my shoulder as he looked me in the eye again. I masked my pain and surprise with a defiant expression and looked him right back.

"But next time we might just have to teach you a lesson on respecting those who are a higher class than you." He whispered into my ear leaning down so I could feel his breath on my neck as he did so. He stood back up and gave me one last smirk before letting go and walking away. Signaling all his lackey's to go with him.

I felt my cheeks to find that they were slightly warm and then sighed. It was the same routine. Except for that last part though, that had never happened before.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg"

'Crap now I'm late for class.' I thought while running in the opposite direction as Riku and his buddies.

Recess 

'Thank God its recess' I thought as I walked out into the school yard. I walked to the farthest corner of school property and climbed up the tallest tree there. I opened up my lunch box and started on my fruit salad. I was about to put a grape in my mouth when…..

Riku 

'Well first few periods were kinda a bore. If only that Son girl had been in one of my classes. She was so different from the other girls in our year. Different from all the paupers too. All the other girls would have fainted at the fact that I just talked to them. Even if it was an insult. She was just one of those people who didn't seem to care?' I pondered over this while I walked out into the yard. Some nameless cheerleader was clinging onto my arm and talking about something or the other. I looked up and saw just who I was looking for. She was heading out to the far side of the schools property and heading towards a tree.

I pulled my arm free of the cheerleader and started heading that way. When a few people went to follow me I put my hand up to signal them to stay behind.

I walked up to the tree and circled it. I was sure it was this tree that she was heading for. Something told me to look up and there she was. She had just forked up a grape. She defiantly wasn't going to come down if I asked her to so I'd have to get her down myself. So I lifted my leg up high and slammed it into the tree nice and hard.

The tree wobbled furiously and down came tumbling the pauper.

I smirked at her as she got up and rubbed the back of her head with a pained expression. She then looked up at me and glared.

"What the hell was that for?" She almost yelled getting to her feet angrily. She stood up tall and tried to match my height. Keh yeah right. She just barley came up to my shoulders.

"Oh nothing. I just enjoy watching you fall out of trees is all." I replied with a smirk bending down so I could look her eye to eye.

"Well now that you've had your fun I'll be going now." She replied and walked passed me.

Oh no. I wasn't gonna let her get away that easily. Not without telling her why I was here. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close so her body was pressed against mine. I could practically feel the heat radiating of her skin. He could just picture her blushing right now.

"You might hear some interesting news today after recess." And with that I walked away just as the bell went.

**Eh eh eh another cliff hanger. Ah well you'll live.**

**L8er**


End file.
